marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Betty Ross (Ultimate Avengers)
| ally = | fam = (Boyfriend) | video = | voice = Nan McNamara | other = The Incredible Hulk }} :Betty Ross is from the Non MAU videos and . Betty Ross is a scientist working for . She was part of the behind-the-scenes operations of the superhero team . Biography Betty Ross went to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a scientist studying the originally used for . She met another scientist called and the two began a romantic relationship. However, he tested an experimental serum on himself and became the . Hulk retained some of Bruce's memories and also loved Betty. Hulk was stopped, after causing massive damage, and Bruce was put on daily s. Betty and Bruce's relationship was then strained. Betty went along with to the to find the body of Captain America. They found him and returned to . She got Bruce to come help her examine the body but Cap stood up and fought his way out. Betty then joined the newly formed as Fury explained to them about the . During their first mission Betty and Fury realized that Bruce never made another formula, he was just trying to improve the Hulk serum. Fury attacked Bruce but stopped when the Chitauri attacked the base. Bruce then became Hulk using a new formula and was able to control him. He saved Betty and attacked the aliens. The other Avengers arrived and fought the aliens off. However, Bruce lost control and attacked the heroes. Betty got a tranquilizer and used it. Betty was then able to calm down Hulk until he transformed back. Betty was then sad to see Bruce captured in a cell. In the following months Bruce demanded to see Betty but refused. Betty was then tasked with studying the remains of the ship. She discovered that the hull had turned incredibly brittle. She then finally saw Bruce and told him about the hull. She then found that the vibranium cube contained an enormous amount of energy. After the Avengers' failed mission to Betty went back to Bruce. He revealed that he discovered the aliens' weakness, made the vibranium brittle. She then built a to stop the aliens. As the field created by the reached New York, Betty finished the generator and woke up from her coma. They evaded the aliens and found Bruce, who was dying from an overdose of gas by Oiler. He apparently died on the other side of the glass and the two women leave. They head to Wakanda where she gives the generator to . He uses it to destroy the command ship. Betty and the others watched as died in Wasp's arms. The team went back to New York and left the ship. As Betty walked out she thought she heard Hulk's voice calling to her. She went to the cell and found that Bruce had transformed and escaped. At Hank Pym's funeral Betty comforted Janet while Tony Stark comforted them both. Personality Background Betty Ross was voiced by Nan McNamara. In the comics Betty was the college roommate of Janet van Dyne and was there when Janet met Hank Pym. This relationship is slightly hinted at but never stated. She was dating Bruce Banner when he first became the Hulk. After he was captured Betty broke off the relationship. When the Ultimates were formed she became their Director of Communications/Public Relations Officer. Bruce tried to rekindle their relationship but instead she teased him with her relationship with Freddie Prinze, Jr. Bruce then used a combination of Captain America's blood and the Hulk formula to transform himself hoping that his alter-ego would give something to unite the Ultimates, though he ended up killing more than 800 people. The plan worked, the team was united, and Betty took new romantic interest in Bruce. Captain America convinced Hulk to eat Herr Kleiser by saying the alien had been "all over Betty." When Bruce's identity was revealed to the public she reluctantly went with the government's plan to execute him. She declared her love for him at his trial and he eventually got away. She then showed interest in Nick Fury. But when both were captured Bruce helped them get free. When Fury sent Wolverine after Hulk, Betty tried a new Hulk serum to become She-Hulk. She was then captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and used to ensure that Hulk would not attack them. External Links *Betty Ross (Earth-1610) at Marvel *Betty Ross (Earth-616) at Marvel *Wikipedia *Elizabeth Ross (Earth-3488) at Marvel Database *Elizabeth Ross (Earth-1610) at Marvel Database *Elizabeth Ross (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (Ultimate Avengers) Category:Ultimate Avengers Category:Powerless Humans (Ultimate Avengers) Category:Avengers (Ultimate Avengers)